A study in London
by mirdaishan
Summary: (Title based on the Sherlock Holmes story A study in scarlet). After talking to Greg about visiting London, Morgan receives a mysterious letter telling her to pack a suitcase and go to the airport the next morning. There she finds out someone has booked a trip to London for her... and Greg as well. Who is that someone? And what will happen once they're in London together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, can't believe it's been a month since I last published something here! Time to change that! ;)  
><strong>**This story is based on my recent London trip, I figured: since Greg and Morgan have already been to the Netherlands and Paris in my fan fics, why not send them to London? Hope you guys will enjoy it! :)**

_**Chapter 1**_

"Hey!"

Morgan looked up from the book she was reading in the breakroom. A smile automatically appeared on her face when she saw it was Greg.

"Hey," she greeted him in return. She watched him help himself to some coffee before he sat down next to her. He pointed at her book. "What are you reading?"

"Oh…" Blushing a little she held up her book. "It's a Sherlock Holmes story, the Hound of the Baskervilles."

"Sherlock Holmes?" He took a sip of his coffee before he nodded with his head towards her book. "Did I ever tell you that I had to investigate his murder as my final proficiency test? Well, not the real Sherlock Holmes of course, someone who dressed up like him. He met up with some friends once a week and then they'd discuss the stories and things like that. The guy had even changed his living room so it looked like 221b Bakerstreet!"

Morgan smiled at him.

"221b Bakerstreet really exists, you know that, right?" she then said. "Apparently they turned it into a Sherlock Holmes museum. I'd love to visit it some day!"

Greg shrugged his shoulders. "Then why don't you? Just take some vacation days and go to London!"

Morgan shook her head. "I don't have that many days anymore and I kinda wanna save the ones I have to visit my Mum and stepdad for Christmas."

He accepted her explanation and took another sip of his coffee.

"Have you ever been to London?" she wanted to know. He immediately shook his head. "No, but I've been wanting to go for a while now."

She raised her eyebrows. "Don't tell me you wanna visit the Sherlock Holmes museum as well!"

He grinned at her. "No, don't worry! No, it's actually… Don't laugh, okay? I watched the sixth Harry Potter movie a few years ago and it starts with this scene where the Dementors make a bridge crash down. I'd love to see that bridge!"

"The Millennium Bridge, near St. Paul's Cathedral," Morgan knew. When Greg gave her a questioning look she admitted she had seen the movie as well.

"You should go to London!" she then said to him. "Just go and see that bridge, you really should!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe someday."

To her it simply meant 'No', but she decided not to push.

"Maybe we should go to London together someday," she suggested instead. He looked at her, smiling a little with a small blush on his face. "Yeah, that'd be fun!"

She could tell he was trying to hide the eagerness in his voice, but he didn't completely succeed. She gave him a moment to get over his shyness by pretending she was really interested in the footsteps she heard down the hall. Then she said: "Good, it's a deal then! Now we just have to wait till Russell agrees to give us both some days off at the same time."

"That can take a while," Greg commented. Morgan grinned at him. "Yeah, definitely!"

As Greg continued to drink his coffee, she returned her attention to her book and they didn't talk about London anymore.

Two days later Morgan arrived at her apartment after a long, exhausting shift. She emptied her mailbox as usual and walked inside, already checking what had been in the mailbox. Some special offers from stores nearby, the new TV guide, a few bills… and an envelope which was simply addressed to 'Morgan'. Curiously she opened it.

"_Don't ask, just enjoy_," the letter in the envelope started. "_Pack your suitcase – make sure you bring some warm clothes and don't forget your passport! Tomorrow morning you will go to the airport and check in at the American Airlines desk. There you will receive your ticket. Everything has been arranged for you – the flight and your hotel. Everything has been cleared with Russell as well, these vacation days will not be the ones you were saving for Christmas. Have fun, enjoy yourself!_"

Frowning she checked the letter. What was going on? Was it all a joke or was she really supposed to go to the airport tomorrow morning? She checked the letter again. There was no name on it or a clue about who had sent it. Hesitating she checked the envelope. What was she supposed to do? Go or ignore the letter?

"Okay," she finally muttered to herself. She could at least go to the airport tomorrow and see what they could tell her at the American Airlines desk. Then she could always decide there whether or not she'd go.

Satisfied with her decision she went upstairs to pack her suitcase.

The next morning she arrived at the American Airlines desk at the airport. She gave the woman behind the desk her name and waited for her to tell her more.

"This is your ticket, if I could just see your passport for a moment?" the woman asked. Morgan studied the ticket while the woman checked her passport. It was a plane ticket to London… Suddenly she realized who had sent her the letter. Greg, who else could it be? How sweet of him to arrange a trip to London for her! He had probably given her his own vacation days to make sure she could go without losing the days she was saving for Christmas.

"Here you go, miss Brody, everything is fine," the woman behind the desk interrupted her thoughts. "Now, all the check-in information is on your ticket, please check the boarding time and make sure you're at the gate in time. This is the information for the rest of your trip: transportation from the airport to the hotel has been arranged for you and you will receive your travel cards for London and other details at the hotel. Do you have any questions?"

"No, thank you," Morgan smiled at the woman. She handed over her suitcase, no longer hesitating about whether or not to go. Of course she'd go now Greg had arranged this trip for her, he really was too incredibly sweet!

After she had checked in her suitcase she took her cellphone from her backpack and sent him a simple text message: _Thank you!_ Only a few seconds later he sent back: _Thank you for what?_ Smiling, she sent him another message: _You know! :)_ This time his reply came a little later: _I really don't, but I guess you're welcome…_

Grinning, she put her cellphone back in her backpack. Pretending like he didn't know what she was talking about, but she wasn't fooled. He had booked this trip for her, she was absolutely convinced of that. After all, who else could it be?

She had to wait at the airport for a while before she could board the plane. Her seat was in the middle of the plane, near the aisle with two seats on her left side. She quickly took some things from her backpack so she'd have something to do during the flight and then put the rest of it in the overhead compartment. She was still pushing her backpack in when a familiar voice said: "Sorry, I'm in the seat next to you."

She turned around, a smile from ear to ear on her face. "Hey, Greg!"

"Morgan!" His eyes grew larger in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

She grinned at him. "Like you don't know! Thanks for booking this trip for me!"

He frowned. "What are you talking about? I didn't book this trip for you! I thought you had booked this trip for me!"

He took a letter from his pocket, one Morgan immediately recognized. She had received a similar one! As they were blocking the aisle, she quickly sat down in Greg's seat and pulled him down in her own seat. "Let me see that!"

Just like her letter Greg's letter didn't contain any clue about who had written or sent it. It simply told him to pack, go to the airport and receive the rest of the details there.

"Wait!" she suddenly said. "When we were talking in the breakroom I heard footsteps down the hall… What if someone heard what we were talking about and booked this trip for us?"

Greg gave her a confused look. "Who would do such a thing? I mean, it's all nice and sweet and everything, but two plane tickets to London, transportation to the hotel _and_ a hotel isn't exactly ten bucks either!"

"My Dad," Morgan realized. "He must have arranged the whole thing, that's why Russell was okay with it. I'll call him when we've landed at London Heathrow, then we'll know for sure!"

Greg nodded to show her he agreed with her.

"Good," Morgan said, leaning back in her seat. "Oh, sorry, this is your seat! Wanna switch?"

"No, it's fine, you stay there," Greg said with a reassuring smile. He checked what she had put in the pocket in front of her as her to-do-on-the-plane things. "Ah, you brought the Hound of the Baskervilles! I thought you'd know it by heart by now!"

"I re-read good books," Morgan defended herself. "And this is a good book, you should know that!"

"I've… I've never read it," Greg confessed. Morgan stared at him in surprise. "You have never read it? No way, I'm not buying that!"

Greg grinned a little. "I'm afraid it's true… But if you'll let me, I can read it now… You can read my book instead…"

She nodded with her head towards his bag. "Which book did you bring?"

He showed it to her. "What did you think?"

"Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince," she smiled, recognized the sixth book in the series. "Alright, we'll switch books then. But you have to read the Hound till the end, okay?"

"I'll read every word twice," he promised with a grin. Smiling, she opened the Harry Potter book and started to read.

During the long flight they both spent most of their time reading or sleeping. Morgan, who had never been comfortable sleeping on the plane, was feeling even more insecure now that Greg – the guy she had so many feelings for – was next to her, but in the end she felt so tired she still fell asleep and Greg had to wake her up.

"Sorry," she shyly said. He shrugged his shoulders. "Why? It's morning here in London, the more you sleep on the plane, the more time we have to enjoy ourselves!"

When she looked at him with a slightly confused looked, he quickly added: "I mean here in London, visiting all the touristy places!"

His face had turned bright red. Smiling, she put her hand on his arm. "It's okay, I know what you mean! But I first wanna call my Dad, okay?"

He nodded, his face still redder than usual. "Okay."

As soon as they were off the plane, Morgan used her cellphone to call her father.

"Hey, Dad!" she said after he had picked up. "I just wanted to let you know we've arrived safely!"

"Arrived safely where?" Conrad Ecklie asked her, sounding surprised. Morgan grinned. "You know where we are, Dad, Greg and I figured out you booked this trip to London for us!"

"What are you talking about?" Conrad said. "I didn't book a trip to London for you and Greg!"

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews after the first chapter, happy to know you enjoyed it! And... as you can see, it didn't take me a month to update! ;)  
><strong>**Enjoy this new chapter!**

_**Chapter 2**_

Morgan fell silent. "You didn't?"

"No, I swear I didn't book any trip for you or for Greg!" her father said. He sounded so sincere Morgan had no choice but to believe him.

"Okay," she slowly said. "Well, then you know where we are in case you were wondering… Bye!"

She hung up, looking at Greg. "My Dad swears he didn't book this trip for us. But… if he didn't, then who did?"

Greg shook his head. "He has to be involved at least! There's no way Russell would agree to give us both time off without him getting involved. Maybe he indeed didn't book the trip, but he did know about it."

Morgan kept looking at him, obviously still confused. "But… who booked this trip for us then? And why? Just because they heard we wanted to visit London?"

"Okay, I'm gonna be honest with you," Greg started. Morgan felt her heart missing a beat. Was he finally going to say something about how he felt about her? But no, he just continued: "I wanna know as badly as you, but we're not gonna find out standing here. How about we find our suitcases, go to the hotel and then take a look around London? As long as we're here, we might as well go to Bakerstreet and the Millennium Bridge!"

Morgan smiled at him, a warm, almost loving smile. "You're right. Come on, let's go to baggage claim!"

Because they had spent a while talking on the phone and to each other, a lot of luggage had been collected already, making it very easy for them to find their suitcases. Greg automatically took Morgan's suitcase of the belt for her and continued pulling it along with his own without saying a word. Morgan knew she was supposed to say she was perfectly capable of pulling her own suitcase, but she thought Greg's action was so sweet that she just couldn't.

When they left baggage claim they entered the Arrivals Hall, where Greg almost immediately noticed a taxi driver holding up a sign with their names written on it.

"Good morning," he greeted them. "I'm here to take you to your hotel, if you'll follow me, please! Do you need any help with those suitcases, Sir?"

"Oh, it's fine," Greg quickly said. "Eh, which hotel are you supposed to take us to?"

"Thistle Euston, Sir, those are my orders," the taxi driver told him as he showed them the way to his taxi. "Have you been to London before, that you know where it is?"

"No," Greg confessed, looking at Morgan.

"Me neither," she said.

"Oh, well, that I won't bother you with too much directions!" the taxi driver laughed. "It's near Euston Station, a train and underground station. It's not too far from King's Cross St. Pancras Station, actually, I'm sure you've heard of that!"

"Platform 9 ¾," they both softly said, recognizing the name King's Cross from the Harry Potter books as the train station where the Hogwarts Express left.

"Exactly!" the taxi driver grinned. "You know, if you're a fan of the books, you should visit the place, there's quite a lovely souvenir shop now!"

"We'll remember that," Greg said as they reached the taxi. The driver quickly put their suitcases in the back, closed the doors behind them and then started driving away from the airport. The further they drove away from the airport, the more something started to worry Morgan. Finally she couldn't keep her worries to herself anymore and she whispered to Greg: "We don't have any money to pay him, I doubt he'll accept American dollars!"

"Maybe he'll accept credit card," Greg whispered back. "Or otherwise he's going to have to take us to an ATM."

"Yeah…" Morgan still wasn't reassured, but when they arrived at the hotel and Greg got out his wallet, the taxi driver shook his head.

"Everything has already been paid for, don't you worry about it!" he smiled. "Here, let me help you with that! There you go, Miss, are you alright with your suitcase now? Marvelous! Now, I wish you both a pleasant stay here in London!"

"Thank you," Greg said as Morgan was still surprised by his announcement the taxi ride had already been paid for. Whoever had booked this trip for them definitely had to have a good pay check!

Before she could grab her suitcase and take it inside, Greg had already grabbed it for her. She quickly followed him inside and walked up with him to a check-in desk.

"Good morning, welcome to Thistle Euston!" the woman behind the check-in desk smiled at them. Her name tag told them her name was Joan. "How may I help you today?"

"Eh, there should be a reservation for us," Morgan slowly said. "Under the name of Morgan Brody?"

Joan quickly checked her system. "Yes, I've found it, here it is! Miss Morgan Brody and Mister Greg Sanders, a room with two double beds, breakfast included. Would you prefer a room with just a shower or with a shower and a bath?"

"Eh…" Morgan didn't know what to say. A room with two double beds? She and Greg were going to share a room here? That could be interesting…

"We don't really have a preference," Greg said when Morgan remained silent.

"Alright, in that case I'll give you a room with both a shower and a bath," Joan smiled. "Now, here we go, these are your room keys. Breakfast is downstairs, you can find the exact times in the information file which you'll find in your room. I also have this envelope for you, I believe it contains some more details about your stay. Do you have any questions at this moment?"

"Yeah, actually…" Morgan had found her voice again and looked at Joan. "This reservation was made for us as a surprise and we're trying to find out who made it for us. Can you see who made the reservation?"

"Oh, let me check…" Joan quickly went through her computer system. With an apologetic look on her face she shook her head. "No, there's no information other than your own. I do have a contact telephone number here, maybe that could help you?"

"Yeah, sure!" Morgan nodded. "What's the number?"

Before Joan had given her the full phone number she already recognized it: it was the crime lab's telephone number.

"No help either," Greg muttered. Morgan nodded with her head towards the elevators. "Let's check the envelope upstairs, maybe that'll help!"

She thanked Joan for the information and left the reception with Greg. Their room was on the second floor, which meant they only had a short elevator ride. Once Greg had opened the door to their room, Morgan couldn't keep in a surprised: "Wow!"

The room was beautiful – two double beds, a desk with a TV on it, a closet with two large mirrors on them and like Joan had said, a bathroom with both a shower and a bath.

Greg whistled softly while he put his bag on the bed closest to the window. "Nice! Not bad at all!"

Morgan raised her eyebrows. "Wait! Who says you get the bed by the window?"

Greg looked at her. "Eh, me? Since I put my bag on it first?"

Morgan shook her head. "No way, you hear me? Have you never heard of 'ladies first'?"

"Of course I've heard of it!" Greg said. "I just didn't know there was a lady in here!"

"Oh!" Morgan playfully nudged him. Grinning, he grabbed her arm, which she tried to pull back. He then wrapped his other arm around her as well, while she continued to try and break free. Somehow in their playful struggle they suddenly fell down on their sides onto the bed, face to face.

For a few moments they just stared at each other, their faces only a few inches apart.

"This could be a solution," Morgan softly whispered. She fought the urge to move even closer and just kiss him, not sure whether or not he'd like it.

"Yeah, it could be," Greg whispered back. He continued to stare at her. Morgan just looked back at him without saying a word. She felt the tension rising… and then suddenly it was gone. They both sat up, Morgan quickly brushing her hair out of her face.

"What's… eh…" Greg cleared his throat, so his words wouldn't come out all squeaky again. "What's in the envelope?"

"Oh, right!" Morgan grabbed the envelope Joan had given her and checked what was inside. "Two travel cards to use for all public transportation in London for the entire length of our stay… A tube map… A regular map of London… Here, check this out: directions how to get to the Millennium Bridge! And… Oh my gosh, tickets for the Sherlock Holmes museum for tomorrow!"

She gave Greg an excited look, but to her surprise, he just frowned.

"What?" she said.

"Well, when I heard the taxi ride had already been paid for and when I saw this room, I thought the person who had booked this trip might be… Catherine," he confessed. "That she happened to be visiting the lab and heard us talking and decided to surprise us. I mean, she's definitely got some money!"

Morgan agreed with him immediately.

"What made you change your mind?" she asked him. "Other than the fact that we probably would have known if Catherine was visiting the crime lab…"

"Whoever booked this trip for us has heard our whole conversation," Greg started explaining. "Not just that we wanted to visit London, but that you wanted to go to the Sherlock Holmes museum and that I wanted to go and see the Millennium Bridge. If it was Catherine, she had to have been listening outside the breakroom for a long time. There's no way she could have done that without being greeted by at least one familiar face. And we didn't hear anything – no talking, no 'Hey, how are you?' That rules out Catherine for me!"

"You're right… again," Morgan added with a grin. "Although I never believed it was Catherine in the first place. I mean, why would she visit the lab and not tell us? But hey, I thought you didn't want to talk about it anymore? Let's go and freshen up a bit and then check out that bridge of yours! I'll figure out how to get there! Or do you wanna check out King's Cross station first of all?"

Greg shrugged his shoulders. "As long as we're in the neighborhood we might as well check it out!"

He was trying to be cool about it, but Morgan could tell he _really_ wanted to go to King's Cross.

"Alright, you go freshen up first, I'll figure out how to get there," she said. Smiling, she watched him go into the bathroom and close the door. Still smiling, she thought about their earlier moment – how they had been on his bed together, close enough so they could have kissed. Would she end up kissing him during their time here in London together? She certainly hoped so! She was definitely planning on trying to let him know how she felt about him during the next few days. Maybe she'd even find out if he felt the same, because she was getting the idea that he was more and more by the minute.

"Okay, Morgan, stop it," she muttered to herself. "First find out how to get to King's Cross Station and the Millennium Bridge, then figure out how he feels about you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, time for an update! But of course not until I've thanked you all for reviewing the last chapter - love your reviews as always! :)  
><strong>**Hope you'll like this new chapter again, enjoy! :)**

_**Chapter 3**_

After Morgan had used the bathroom as well, they left the hotel and walked to Euston Station. On their way over to the underground, they passed an ATM so they could both withdraw some English pounds.

"Cause I don't think our mysterious travel planner is paying for all our meals as well," Greg said to Morgan with a goofy smile on his face that made her grin.

"I still wonder who it is," she then said. "You don't think Russell arranged this all for us, do you?"

"Why would Russell send two of his team members away at the same time?" Greg said, following Morgan to the right underground platform. "Don't you remember when Sara was on vacation and Nick called in sick? He nearly freaked out, especially when that call came in about that double murder, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember," Morgan nodded, thinking back to that shift a few weeks ago when she, Greg, Finn and Russell had each worked triples.

"For me that rules out Russell," Greg continued, looking around the underground station. "Unless you have some really good evidence that he's happy about missing two team members… Are you sure we're going the right way, by the way?"

He frowned when they had to walk through yet another long corridor.

"Trust me, I know where we're going!" Morgan smiled. When Greg didn't seem too reassured, she nudged him. "Come on, don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do trust you," he muttered, clearly not convinced yet. Grinning, she gently squeezed his hand. "Yeah, it shows! But what does it say on the wall there? Northern Line to King's Cross St. Pancras. Do you trust me now?"

Greg made a sound which made Morgan's smile even bigger.

"You just hate saying you're wrong, don't you?" she grinned.

"The train is coming," he said as a reply. Still grinning, she followed him into the train. It was quite a full train – they could barely find a place to stand. Holding on to a rail they waited for the train to start moving. When it did, they both just managed to hold their balance, but a guy standing behind Morgan didn't: he had to step back and accidentally pushed Morgan towards Greg.

"Sorry!" the guy immediately said, polite as most British people.

"That's okay," Morgan said to him, meaning every word of it. When the guy had pushed her, Greg had automatically put his arm around her to prevent her from falling… and he hadn't pulled his arm back yet, something she definitely didn't mind! Unfortunately for her the train ride was only a short one: King's Cross St. Pancras was one station away from Euston. They left the train and went to find platform 9 ¾.

"There!" Morgan pointed out to Greg, seeing the store the taxi driver had told them about.

"You know, it's crazy that they can bring a fantasy world from a book alive like this!" Greg said as they entered the store. "I mean, look at all those wands in the back!"

"Want me to buy you one?" Morgan teased him. "To protect you from all the Dementors when we go to the Millennium Bridge?"

Greg gave her a smile before he walked over to the wand section. Morgan wandered over to the jewelry section, although jewelry section might be a big word: they had some earrings and necklaces and some charms. She was just hesitating whether or not to buy a Dobby the house-elf charm when Greg re-appeared behind her.

"No wand?" she said to him when she turned around.

"I'll be fine," he smiled at her teasing. "What's that?"

He pointed at the Dobby charm.

"Oh, nothing," she quickly said, already trying to put the charm back where it came from. Greg took it from her, though, and looked at it. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, well, I was just thinking that it might be something for this necklace instead of the charm I have on it now," she said, showing him the small silver necklace she was wearing with a letter M charm. "That's all, nothing special."

"Do you like it?" Greg repeated.

"Oh, well, eh…" She wasn't sure what to say. On the one hand she really liked the charm, but on the other hand she was afraid he might find a Dobby charm a little childish.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Greg decided. Before she could stop him, he had walked over to the cash register and gotten out his wallet.

"No, Greg, you don't have…" she started, but he had already given the woman behind the desk money.

"She would like to wear it straight away," he also said. He took his change and turned around to look at Morgan, a questioning look on his face. With a sigh she took off her necklace, put the letter M charm carefully into her own wallet and then held up the necklace. Greg put the Dobby charm on it and then put the necklace back around her neck. He was being careful when he did, Morgan noticed. His touch was soft and gentle, making her heart beat a little faster than usual.

"Thank you," she softly said, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek before she could lose the courage to do so.

"No problem," Greg said, blushing a little. "You, eh, remembered how to get to the Millennium Bridge?"

"Yeah, I checked it earlier, it's easy to get there," she quickly said, understanding he was too shy right now to say more about her kiss. "Just follow me!"

They left the store and returned to the underground station. This time the trains they had to take were less crowded and they could actually sit down. Greg kept a close eye on the stops, which were printed above the windows, but Morgan knew he wasn't doing it to make sure they'd get off at the right stop.

"How many times have you seen Harry Potter and the Half-blood prince?" she asked him to get him to talk again.

"Oh, eh, I'm not sure," he shyly confessed.

"I personally always loved the Chamber of Secrets," she continued. "Except for the part when Harry and Ron go into the Dark Forest of course! I watched it with my best friend in LA when it came out, we were both screaming during that scene! My Mum actually came to check on us, because she thought someone was hurting us!"

Talking about the Harry Potter movies helped to take away the awkwardness between them and by the time they reached the Millennium Bridge, it seemed like nothing had ever happened.

"Well, here we are!" Morgan said. "What do you think?"

Greg stared at the bridge. "It's, eh, nice."

She rolled her eyes, seeing he was trying to hold back his enthusiasm. "Come on, you don't fool me, Sanders, you love being here! Let's walk across it!"

"Oh, eh, that's okay," he said to her surprise. She raised her eyebrows. "What? You're not telling me you _scared_, right? Do we need to go back to King's Cross first and buy you a wand after all?"

"No, thanks, I'm fine," Greg said with a fake smile. "I'm just… perfectly fine standing here."

"Come on, scaredy-cat, nothing's gonna happen!" she grinned, holding out her hand to him. Surprising her for the second time he took it, starting to walk across the bridge. For a moment she wondered if he had only pretended to be scared so he could hold her hand, but she shook the thought from her head almost as quickly as she had thought of it. Why would he do that? And how could he have been sure she'd hold out her hand? Still, she was happy as they slowly walked across the bridge. He never let go of her hand, not even when she pointed out the Tower Bridge in the distance. She didn't comment on him holding her hand while she pointed, she just said: "Do you think we can go there as well?"

"Yeah, sure, but before we go, I wanna eat something, actually," he confessed. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'd like something to eat as well," she agreed. "Question is: where are we gonna find something?"

"Do you have the map somewhere? What's the name of that really long street again with all those stores? They should definitely have some places to eat there," Greg said, watching her trying to find the map in her backpack.

"Oh, you mean Oxford Street and Regent Street," she already knew. "Eh, let's see: we are here… There's an unground station here… Oxford Street and Regent Street are here…"

Together, they studied the map, trying to figure out the quickest and easiest way to get to Oxford Street.

"Okay, let's go!" Greg said when Morgan had planned their underground route. It wasn't until they had reached the nearest underground station that Morgan realized something.

"Hey!" she said. "At first you were too scared to walk across that bridge and then we were standing still on it for nearly five minutes to figure out where to go next!"

Greg innocently shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He walked into the underground station.

"Wait!" Morgan started to run to catch up with him. He shrugged his shoulders again. "I really don't know what you're talking about."

So he had been acting he was scared on purpose, she realized. Her heart jumped up. Could this be her chance to tell him how she felt about him? Just as she opened her mouth, their underground train entered the station with a lot of noise and she was forced to hold her words. By the time they had managed to get on board the overcrowded train, she knew the moment was gone.

After eating a quick sandwich at Oxford Street they passed a few stores, checking out the windows. Before they realized it, everything was dark around them already and the Christmas lights along the street had lit up, even though it was just four o'clock.

"Almost makes me feel like we're back in Vegas!" Greg said. Morgan grinned. "Yeah, me too… Do you think the Tower Bridge will be lit up as well?"

Greg took the hint and pointed at the tube map she was still holding in her hand. "How do we get there?"

Half an hour later they were walking across the bridge together. Morgan had tried to figure out a way to get him to hold her hand again, but she hadn't succeeded, so they just slowly walked across the bridge together. When they had crossed it, they turned right and walked a little further along the river Thames so Morgan could take a picture with her cell phone of the entire bridge.

"It's so beautiful," she said with a happy sigh. Greg muttered something which sounded a lot like "Yes, you are" to her. Surprised, she looked at him. "What did you say?"

"Oh, I said: 'Yes, it is'," he quickly said. She narrowed her eyes. Why did she have the feeling he wasn't telling her the truth?

"Did you manage to get a good photo?" he asked, pointing at the bridge.

"Eh… No, not yet…" She still didn't believe his answer, but she also realized he wasn't going to tell her the truth anyway. She quickly took a few photos of the bridge and then stared at it again. Suddenly she felt Greg's arm around her waist.

"I'm glad someone booked this trip for us," he softly said in her ear. Smiling, she rested her head against his shoulder. "Yeah, me too!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys, another update for you (I just lost my job, so I basically don't have anything else to do but write...)! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, so happy you're all enjoying this story so much! :D**

_**Chapter 4**_

Even though Morgan loved the romantic feeling of standing so close to Greg and watching the Tower Bridge she couldn't help but shiver a little as she was getting cold. Greg of course noticed it immediately. He gently ran his hand up and down her back a few times to warm her up. "Come on, let's go back to the hotel. We'll have some dinner and then go to our room."

Morgan smiled at him as response, but it wasn't with her usual enthusiasm.

"What?" Greg wanted to know.

"Well, it's just that… We're in London now, I wanna enjoy it as much as possible!" she explained her lack of enthusiasm. "I just think sitting in our hotel room is a bit of a waste of time…"

"Yeah, you're right," Greg nodded. "Why don't we check the map to see if we can find some other place to go and get something eat?"

This time he was lacking a bit of enthusiasm. She suddenly wondered if he had had something else in mind when he had suggested going back to their room.

"But of course if you really wanna go back to our room, that's fine," she said, smiling at him. He shook his head. "No, you're right, we should enjoy London as much as possible now we're here. Can I see the map?"

She handed it to him, watching him as he studied the map. Had he really had something else in mind or was she just hoping he had? She was sure she had seen a bit of disappointment on his face when she had explained why she didn't want to go back to their room, but now she couldn't see it anymore. Had she just imagined it or had she hurt his feelings?

"So, what do you think?" he said. She woke up from her thoughts. "Huh, what? Sorry, I was just thinking!"

He smiled at her, a warm smile which told her she hadn't hurt his feelings. "I was just saying: how about going to Covent Garden? I remember reading about it on the plane in the on-board magazine. It's the Theatre District, but they also have some kind of market there. It might be fun to check out!"

Morgan already checked the tube map. "Let's see… We can take either the Circle or District Line back to Monument, then change to the Central Line and go to Holborn and there we can change to the Piccadilly Line and go to Covent Garden!"

"You lead the way!" Greg simply smiled at her. She smiled back at him, happily. "Alright, let's go!"

Half an hour later they exited the underground station at Covent Garden. Morgan's mouth fell open when she saw the Christmas decorations. "Wow… This is amazing!"

She stared at a deer made out of lights and the huge Christmas tree adornments in the back. "Those are bigger than my entire tree!"

Greg grinned at her reaction. "I thought you'd be used to things like this, you know: living in Las Vegas and all!"

Morgan shook her head. "That's nothing compared to this! That's… Vegas, this is just beautiful!"

Greg held out his hand to her. "Come on then, we'll go check out the rest."

Smiling, she took his hand and followed him, a warm, happy feeling inside of her.

The rest of the evening they spent together at Covent Garden. They walked around the market hall, bought something to eat (which Greg insisted on paying), talked about the musicals playing in the theatres they passed and when they visited the Disney Store and Morgan accidentally sang along to Let it go from the movie Frozen, Greg bought a plush Olaf for her. Of course she protested (she knew she was supposed to), but then she smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," she said with a loving smile. He smiled back, shyly and his face bright red. "Sure, no problem."

Morgan returned her attention to Olaf, who was actually really cute. She gave him a little cuddle. "Now I won't feel lonely tonight!"

Greg grinned. "What would you have done if you hadn't had Olaf and you would have felt lonely tonight?"

"Maybe I would have cuddled up with you," she said with a flirty smile. "But, hey, we'll never know now, I've got Olaf!"

She started to walk away, smiling to herself when she saw Greg needed a moment to process her words. Then he quickly caught up with her. He didn't say anything, he just walked alongside of her. Morgan checked her watch. "It's nearly nine o'clock, why don't we go back to the hotel? Most stores are closing now anyway."

"Okay… eh…" He quickly cleared his throat as his 'O' came out all squeaky. "Yeah, sure, that's a good idea. Which line do we need to take back to the hotel?"

Going back to the hotel was easy and within twenty minutes they were back in their room. Morgan carefully placed Olaf on her bed, smiling at him. "Yeah, I really like him, he's totally cute!"

She looked up when Greg didn't respond and noticed he was staring at their travel cards.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"Well, I was just thinking: these travel cards are great, something every tourist visiting London should probably have," he said, looking up at her. "That made me think: whoever booked this trip for us must have known about them."

Morgan shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe. Or maybe they just read about it online."

"Possibly…" Greg got up and started looking for his cellphone. "But I remember… when Sara and Grissom were still married, they travelled through Europe for a while. What if they visited London as well?"

"You think Sara is the one who booked this trip for us," Morgan understood. Greg winked at her. "Exactly!"

He was already dialing Sara's number, putting her on speaker phone so Morgan could hear the conversation as well.

"Hey, Greg!" she heard the familiar voice saying. "Where are you?"

"I think you know," Greg smiled.

"Why should I know? Russell just told us you and Morgan had a few days off, so how should I know where you are?" Sara sounded like she was telling the truth, Morgan realized. Was Greg wrong about her being their mysterious travel planner?

"Look, when you and Grissom were married you travelled through Europe, right?" Greg asked her.

"Right… Why do you ask?"

"Where did you all go?"

Morgan heard Sara sigh. "That's a good question! Let's see, we visited Madrid, Paris, Italy, Amsterdam…"

"How about London?" Greg interrupted Sara.

"No, we never went to London," Sara confessed. "We wanted to go, but something came up and we went to Sweden instead. Why? Are you and Morgan in London?"

She sounded so excited Morgan knew she wasn't the one who had booked the trip for her and Greg.

"Yes, we are," Greg admitted.

"Really? Oh my gosh, that's amazing! You know what this means, though, right? You should totally tell…"

Greg quickly took Sara off speaker phone before Morgan could hear the rest of the sentence. "Yeah, will try, gotta go now, bye!"

He hung up quickly as well. Morgan looked at him with her eyebrows raised up. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," he immediately said, just as Morgan had expected him to say. She smiled to herself, she had a pretty good idea of what Sara had said!

"Bottom line is Sara didn't book the trip for us either," Greg said. "I should have known, actually: the one who booked it had to have had a talk with your Dad and Sara still prefers to avoid him!"

"So that basically leaves Nick and Finn," Morgan realized. "But why would either of them book a trip to London for us?"

Greg shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea! We don't even know if one of them booked it, for all we know it was some kind of criminal who's planning on locking us up in the Sherlock Holmes museum tomorrow!"

Morgan grinned before she sat down on the bed next to him, taking his hand.

"I don't believe that," she said. "Whoever booked this trip for us overheard our conversation and since most criminals don't walk around our lab, I think it's safe to rule them out. Besides, if it was a criminal, they wouldn't have booked such an amazing hotel for us. No, I'm absolutely convinced this trip was booked by someone with good intentions! Maybe someone who thought we could use some time together away from the lab…"

Greg looked at her. _Come on, say it!_ she shouted in her head. _I know you feel it too, but I need you to say it out loud!_

"Maybe, yeah," he softly said. "Or maybe they just heard your suggestion that we should visit London together."

_Yeah, and why do you think I suggested that? _She tried not to shake her head. Why was he so scared and shy about his feelings for her sometimes? Didn't he know how she felt about him?

"Yeah, maybe," she said, trying to hold back a sigh. She got up from the bed. "You can use the bathroom first if you like."

She tried hard not to show how disappointed she was, keeping her eyes on Olaf. Why couldn't he just say it? Or just kiss her even, she wouldn't mind that either! She had already kissed him on his cheek twice, didn't that mean anything to him? She sighed deeply. Maybe visiting the Sherlock Holmes museum tomorrow would help her think of something brilliant to make things work between them!

After she had used the bathroom as well, keeping her head down as much as possible so Greg wouldn't see her without her make-up on, she crawled into bed.

"You okay?" Greg worriedly asked her. Before she could stop him, he had already come up to her bed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"No, I didn't want you to see me like this!" she called out. Greg started laughing. "Why not? Just because you're not wearing any make-up? Do you honestly think I care about that? I still think you're beautiful! Just wait till morning, when you see me without hair gel. Trust me, you're Miss Universe compared to me in the morning!"

Grinning, she looked up at him, not caring about her make-upless face anymore. "Thanks, Greg! But you do realize I can't wait till morning now, right?"

Greg pretended to be sad. "Yeah, I figured as much…"

He got up, but looked back at her one last time. "Goodnight, Morgan, sweet dreams."

She smiled at him. "You too, Greg."

She crawled further under the covers, pulled Olaf tightly into her arms and closed her eyes. She could hear Greg switch off the lights and the sound of him pulling his own covers up. Just as she started to drift off to sleep she felt a warm touch on her cheek. Her eyes opened at once. She could just see a shadow crawling back into bed. Smiling, she turned around. So he definitely wanted to let her know he felt the same, he was just way too shy to say it out loud or make a move. Well, then she would just have to do it, she realized. And she would gladly do it, because she absolutely preferred holding him in her arms over plush Olaf, how cute and adorable he even might be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aw, thank you guys so much for your wonderful and sweet reviews after the last chapter and my news about no longer having a job, you guys really are the** **best!**  
><strong>Here's the next chapter for you now, I hope you'll like it! :)<strong>

_**Chapter 5**_

"Greg… Greg!" Morgan gently shook Greg's shoulder until he finally woke up. He sat up at once, catching his reflection in the mirror opposite of his bed. He groaned. "No… I was planning on getting up before you woke up, so you wouldn't see me like this!"

Morgan couldn't help but grin when she saw him sitting in his bed. His shirt was wrinkled, the covers were half wrapped around him and his hair was literally in every kind of direction possible.

"After you saw me without my make-up on last night?" she smiled. He only now seemed to notice she was already fully dressed and ready to go.

"There's no way I would have let you do that!" she continued. "Besides, I think you look cute like this!"

He raised his eyebrows, looking straight at her. "Cute? My hair looks like I got electrocuted in my sleep!"

Morgan grinned again.

"Okay, maybe cute isn't the right word," she said. "But I do like your hair up more than when you're wearing it all down… I mean, if you wanna wear it all flat and down, that's fine by me of course, it's your hair after all, but I personally like it more when it's kinda spiky…"

"I'll keep that in mind," he said with a sweet smile. "So, what time is it?"

"Eight o'clock. The Sherlock Holmes Museum opens at ten, but I was hoping we could have breakfast before that… I'm actually kinda hungry," she confessed.

"Ready to go with you in five minutes!" He jumped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom, only to come back out a few seconds later. "Maybe I should take some clothes with me in there…"

She decided not to say what she was thinking and just smiled at him. He disappeared back into the bathroom with his clothes and a few moments later she could hear the shower water running. Still smiling, she returned her attention back to the magazine she was reading. She couldn't wait to spend another day in London with him!

After they had eaten breakfast in the restaurant of the hotel (Morgan with a smile on her face as Greg had styled his hair up), they returned to their room, picked up their things and then left for 221b Bakerstreet. Morgan had checked the regular map and the tube map, so they had no difficulty finding the museum.

"Wow," Morgan said when she saw it. "I can't believe it… We're actually here!"

An excited smile appeared on her face, which made Greg smile as well.

"This is amazing…" Morgan softly said. She was looking at the sign that read 'Sherlock Holmes, Consulting detective' and the police officer standing in front of the house, dressed in a costume from Sherlock's time period.

"I think we have to pick up our tickets there," Greg said, pointing at the door next to 221b. He had to repeat his words as Morgan had discovered a hat rack with Sherlock's hat on it.

"Oh, yeah," she said when the words had reached her. She pushed open the door, which turned out to be the door to the gift shop, and stood still almost immediately again, causing Greg to almost bump into her.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing!" she whispered. Greg gently pushed her a little further inside, so he could close the door.

"Wow," he said. "I never imagined you to be all like this once we were here! I thought nothing could ever impress you!"

"Well, Sherlock Holmes can!" Morgan said, looking around the gift shop. "I mean, we're talking about the greatest detective in the world!"

"The greatest _fictional_ detective in the world," Greg corrected her.

"Still!" she said. "You have to admit that the way he solved mysteries was amazing! He could find the killer or whoever responsible by just thinking about it! I don't see us doing that…"

"I'm glad we can't, it would make our job a whole lot more boring!" Greg called out, a shocked expression on his face. It made Morgan laugh.

"You're right, it would be boring if we had no more dumpster diving, trash digging and things like that," she admitted. "But I still think Sherlock's way of working, even if it might be fictional, is amazing, you'll at least have to agree with me on that, right? Oh, wait, I forgot you never read any of the books…"

"I read the Hound of the Baskervilles," Greg reminded her. "I liked it, actually… Maybe you're right, maybe I should read the rest of the books sometime. I think I might end up really liking them…"

Morgan smiled at him. "You will, trust me! Look, why don't you go check out the hat section over there while I get our tickets?"

Her eye had caught something and she didn't want Greg to see what she was going to do.

"I don't think a Sherlock Holmes hat will suit me, but I'll check it out!" he smiled at her. Morgan waited till he had his back towards her before she picked up the book she had seen. It was a book which contained all of the Sherlock Holmes stories ever written and right now, there was a special holiday discount on it. Even without the discount Morgan would have bought it for Greg, especially after he had bought her the Dobby charm and Olaf plush toy yesterday.

With the book she walked over to the cash register.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" the man behind the desk asked her.

"I have a voucher here that says there's a reservation for two museum tickets for me and I'd also like to buy this book," she told him. "Would it be possible for me to leave the book here and pay for it after the museum visit? It's kinda heavy, I'd prefer not to carry it around with me when I visit the museum!"

"Yes, of course, no problem," the man nodded. He took the book and the voucher from her. "I'll just put the book here, you can pick it up whenever you're ready. Now, let's see about those tickets for you. Yes, here it is, Miss Morgan Brody, that's correct, right? Here are your tickets, to enter the museum just go back outside and give these to the police officer, alright?"

"Thank you," Morgan smiled at the man. She took the tickets and walked up to Greg. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go!"

They left the gift shop and showed their tickets to the police officer in front of 221b.

"Enjoy your visit!" he said, stepping aside to let them in. Immediately impressed again Morgan walked into the house. "Oh, wow…"

From the corner of her eyes she noticed Greg grinning, but she ignored it. She loved being here!

They walked up the stairs to the first floor. A maid dressed in a black dress and white apron greeted them. "Hello and welcome to the Sherlock Holmes museum! If you would like to start in Sherlock's bedroom…"

She pointed to the room on the left. Amazed, Morgan walked inside. "So this was his bedroom… Yes, if he had been real," she added when she saw Greg looking at her. "I know he's a fictional character, but just let me enjoy this, okay?"

Greg held up his hands to show her he wouldn't say anything anymore.

"Thank you," she nodded with a little smile, knowing his grin and comments weren't meant to be mean – he was just teasing her a little, just like she sometimes teased him.

She continued looking around the bedroom, smiling when she saw the detective costume and the wall filled with pictures of criminals.

They continued their museum visit in the room next to the bedroom, which was the living / dining room. Morgan pointed at the couch placed against the wall. "I can just imagine him lying down on it, smoking his pipe and thinking about a mystery. Watson would complain about the room filling up with smoke and end up going to his club… By the time he'd get home Sherlock would have figured it out and the mystery had been solved!"

"Look, I know you'd like to be more like Sherlock Holmes, but please don't ever start smoking a pipe!" Greg said, a begging look on his face. Morgan started laughing. "Don't worry about that, I'll never start smoking!"

With a relieved smile Greg nodded. "Good! Hey, why don't you sit down by the way? I'll take a picture of you as Sherlock Morgan!"

"Do you think it's alright to sit down?" Morgan hesitated. She looked at the maid standing just outside the room. She smiled at them. "Yes, of course you can sit down! You can even lie down if you like!"

"Alright…" Morgan carefully lay down on the couch, pretending to be deeply lost in thought. Grinning, Greg took a picture of her before holding out his hand to her. "You look amazing, Sherlock Morgan!"

Smiling, Morgan took his hand. "Thanks, Dr. Greg Watson!"

They left the room and continued towards the rest of the rooms on the other floors of the museum, which included Dr. Watson's bedroom and a room with life-size dolls who were made to look like characters from the stories. Morgan started entering the room, but then her eye caught something else.

"Look, Greg, it's the Hound!" she said, rushing into the other room. She pointed at the head of a big black dog, which had been placed on the wall. As there was no sign 'Do not touch' she carefully ran her finger over its nose.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but… eh… he doesn't really look that scary to me…" Greg slowly said. Morgan grinned. "Not really, huh? If you read the story you expect him to be all monstrous and all, but this dog actually looks kinda cute…"

She took out her cellphone. "Still, I want a picture with him!"

Smiling, Greg took the picture of her, after which they switched places so Morgan could take a picture of him with the Hound.

"It's still big," Greg said after Morgan had taken the picture. "I bet it's quite heavy as well!"

He carefully touched the head of the Hound. Morgan agreed with him before saying: "Come on, I wanna check out those other characters!"

They left the room, passing the maid from the first floor on their way over to the other room.

"Oh, look, that's from the Speckled Band!" Morgan called out to Greg, pointing at a doll with a snake around his head. She rushed into the room, but her eye caught another doll. "That's from the Man with the Twisted Lip, my favorite Sherlock Holmes story! Here, take a picture of me with him!"

She tossed him her cellphone and then kneeled next to the doll. Smiling, Greg took the picture of her. Morgan turned her head to the doll. "I can't understand how he can twist his lip like that. I sure can't!"

She tried, making Greg laugh.

"What? You try it!" she called out. He shook his head. "If you can't do it, I definitely can't! I think you're supposed to curl your lip inwards, more like this…"

He walked up to her and gently brought his fingers up to her lip. Grinning, she allowed him to try and help her until they suddenly both realized how close they were. Morgan looked up at him, locking her eyes with his. Neither of them said anything. Then Morgan bent towards him and kissed him.

He immediately responded and pulled her close. When they finally broke apart, they were both smiling. Just as they both leaned in for another kiss, they heard a terrifying scream coming from the other room. Greg quickly helped Morgan get up and they rushed to the other room. The maid they had seen earlier was screaming out loud. "The Hound! The Hound is gone!"

Greg and Morgan turned their heads to the wall and saw she was right: the statue of the head of the Hound was nowhere to be seen anymore…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys, thanks once again for the lovely reviews after the last chapter! :) Here's today's update, hope you like it! Sorry for those who expected a really long mystery, but I always meant to solve the disappearance quickly (Sherlock Holmes always finished his mysteries quickly after all!). Also sorry to end the chapter where I did, but I didn't want to make this chapter really long. I'll update soon, I promise! :)**

_**Chapter 6**_

With a confused look on his face, Greg looked from the wall to Morgan. She was just as confused as he was: how was it possible that the head had disappeared after they had only just taken pictures by it?

Morgan turned to the maid, who had started to cry.

"My boss is going to kill me if he finds out the Hound is gone!" she sobbed. Morgan gently took her arm. "Hey, look at me… Look at me! Alright… Now, listen to me… What's your name, honey?"

"Mary," the maid said, still sobbing. Morgan smiled at her. "Okay, Mary, my name is Morgan, that's Greg over there. Listen, here's what we're gonna do: Greg and I are going to help you find the Hound. We work for the Las Vegas Police Department as CSI's, so we know what to do. What I need you to do, is call the police. Is there a phone in the house or do you have a cellphone with you?"

"No, we're not allowed to keep our cellphones with us and there's no phone here," Mary said, sniffling a little.

"Alright, then I need you to go to the gift shop and call the police from there, can you do that?" Morgan said, looking at the girl directly. "Please don't worry about your boss, because we're gonna find the Hound, I promise you that!"

Mary let out a few more sobs because she nodded and said with a shaky voice: "Okay, I'll call the police…"

She left the room. Greg waited until she had walked down the stairs before he looked at Morgan. "What makes you so sure you can find the Hound?"

"Greg, we were just here minutes ago, how can someone take that head and disappear off with it so quickly?" she softly said to him, making sure Mary wouldn't hear her. "For example: point of entrance. The thief couldn't have entered through either of those windows, it's much too high! That means he had to have used the door through which we just entered as well."

"I didn't see anyone going in or out of this room while we were in the other room," Greg slowly said. "Although I may have been a little distracted…"

Morgan blushed a little when he gave her a sweet, loving smile.

"Wait!" he suddenly said. "When we left this room, we passed Mary on our way. There's no other room on this floor, she had to have gone in to this one! And yet she didn't start screaming until a couple of minutes later…"

"Exactly," Morgan nodded with a satisfied smile, glad Greg knew what she was thinking. He stared at her, amazed. "She took the Hound? And she looked so upset!"

"Well, I guess she's a pretty good actress," Morgan said. "But she couldn't have done it alone. You and I both touched that head, it was way too heavy for her to carry alone. Besides, where was she supposed to hide it? Under her apron and just walk out the door with it?"

Greg looked around, thinking. Morgan didn't say anything until he realized what she had already realized: "There's a police officer at the door of the museum! Not a real one of course, but as long as he's standing outside the door, no one can walk out of here with the head!"

"Meaning…" Morgan encouraged him when he didn't continue.

"Meaning the thief is still in the house," Greg finally understood. He smiled at Morgan. "You're going fast today, Miss Sherlock, I can barely keep up with you!"

Grinning, Morgan pointed at the stairs. "Come on, let's check the rooms on the other floors and see if there's anyone else!"

After they had searched all the rooms and Morgan had told the police officer at the door what was going on since she didn't believe Mary had called the police, they met up again in the room from which the head of the Hound had disappeared.

"So there's no one else in the house but us," Greg said. "I know you didn't take the Hound, you know I didn't take it, so who took it and where is he / she hiding now?"

Morgan looked around the room, searching for a good place to hide. She quickly realized the room had no options at all to hide.

"The thief couldn't have gone far," she murmured to herself. "Mary was in here, we were in the other room, no one used the stairs, so the thief has to be up here…"

She looked around the room again. Suddenly her eye caught something she had missed earlier: stairs, just outside the room. Quietly she pointed them out to Greg, who nodded as he understood.

Trying not to make a sound they walked up the few steps that formed the stairs. Morgan carefully pushed the door open, which led to the bathroom of the house. Before she could say something to Greg, she was violently pushed against the floor. Within two seconds Greg had pulled the attacker off of her. She quickly crawled back, while Greg fought with the guy that had attacked her. He pushed him down against the floor and pulled his arms back so he couldn't escape anymore.

"You okay?" he then immediately asked Morgan, a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she reassured him, sitting down on her knees to take a better look at the guy. He looked young, maybe just nineteen or twenty. With his foot he tried to kick free, but when Morgan looked better, she realized he was trying to kick something away: the head of the Hound.

"Guess that makes you our thief," she snapped to the guy. "Sit up!"

Greg pulled the guy onto his knees, still holding his arms behind his back.

"What's your name?" Morgan asked the guy.

"Timothy," he softly whispered.

"Timothy… You don't really seem like a criminal to me," she said to him. "Why did you take the Hound?"

To her surprise Timothy started crying.

"It was Mary's idea!" he sobbed. "She's my girlfriend, we live together. She thought we could make extra money by selling the Hound! I lost my job a year ago, I haven't been able to find another, so we're living off of her money, but it's not enough! Then she came across this collector who offered her a lot of money for the head of the Hound. We decided to steal it and then sell it to him."

Morgan shook her head. "Unbelievable… Did you actually think you'd be able to get away with stealing it? How were you planning on getting away with that head?"

Timothy shrugged his shoulders a little, showing Morgan he and Mary hadn't really thought about the details of their plan.

"What's gonna happen to me now?" he then asked in a soft voice.

"That's for the police to decide," Morgan simply told him. She didn't want to believe his crying and soft voice after Mary had fooled her by doing the same.

"I think I hear them," Greg said, nodding with his head towards the stairs. He was right: a few seconds later two police officers entered the room where the head had been taken from, along with the man from the gift shop.

"It's alright, we're up here!" Morgan called out to him. "We found the head… and one of the thieves."

She quickly explained to the police what had happened and how she had managed to find Timothy and realize Mary was involved.

"She told me she was crying because she had received some bad family news!" the man from the gift shop called out. "I let her go, thinking she needed to be with her family. And now you're telling me she did it because she wanted to get away after trying to steal the Hound? I can't believe it… She's been working for me for two years now, she never did anything like this before!"

"I guess money can make people do stupid things," Greg softly said. The man nodded, clearly still surprised. Then he looked up at Morgan. "You and your friend managed to bring back a very important piece of the collection. You solved the mystery and I don't think Sherlock Holmes could have done it any better or quicker!"

Morgan couldn't help blushing a little at this compliment, which made Greg smile. He wasn't offended that the store owner didn't give him a compliment, he knew Morgan deserved all the credit.

"You and your friend will always be welcome here," the man continued. "Whenever you're in London, just stop by, okay?"

Morgan smiled. "Thanks, although I doubt we'll be in London again soon. And if we are, well, I think we've seen enough of Sherlock Holmes for a while now!"

The man smiled back at her. "No problem, just remember you're always welcome!"

"Thanks," Morgan smiled.

"We'll take it from here," one of the police officers said, handcuffing Timothy. Greg looked at Morgan. "Maybe we should go…"

"Yeah, we probably should," she agreed. "Oh, I still have to pick up and pay for the book!"

"None of that, it's on me!" the store owner immediately said. Morgan gave him a thankful smile. "Thank you, that's really kind of you!"

They followed him to the gift shop, where Morgan picked up her book. After having been thanked another couple of times, she and Greg left the store. Outside, Morgan handed the book to Greg. "It was supposed to be a gift, but I'm not sure if it's still a gift since I didn't have to pay for it…"

Greg smiled at her. "Thank you, I love it! I can't wait to start reading it!"

He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, causing Morgan to look up at him. Smiling at the 'Come on, is that all?' in her eyes he leaned in and kissed her lovingly on her lips. Now smiling as well she took his hand. "Come on, let's go somewhere a little more quiet to talk!"

Since Morgan had been up since six o'clock that morning and she had used that time to read a hotel magazine about London, she now knew Kensington Gardens was a good place to go for a talk. Holding Greg's hand the entire time she led him from the underground station to the entrance of the park.

"It's beautiful," Greg softly said. Morgan agreed with him: the park with its fountains and flower beds was definitely beautiful. She gently pulled him along towards the water, so they could sit down on a bench and talk.

"That's was a really great thing you did at the Sherlock Holmes museum," Greg said. "That store owner was right: Sherlock Holmes himself couldn't have done it any better! You should be proud of yourself!"

"Well, it was pretty obvious the maid was involved," Morgan said. Suddenly she fell quiet. Greg raised his eyebrows, looking at her. "Are you okay?"

"Obvious… That's it!" she called out. "I know who our mysterious travel planner is!"

Greg frowned, but suddenly he realized it too. "Of course… It's too obvious!"

Morgan smiled to him. "Maybe we should say 'thank you' when we get back."

"Yeah, maybe we should," Greg agreed with her. He placed his arm around her and pulled her close. Smiling, Morgan snuggled up to him, enjoying the way it made her feel.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" she softly said to him, looking up. He gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before he answered: "That's a long story!"

Morgan shrugged her shoulders. "Our flight back to Las Vegas doesn't leave until later this week, so I guess we've got time…"

Smiling, Greg pulled her a little closer, making sure she wouldn't get cold. "Alright then, I'll tell you!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter again! And don't worry, you don't have to feel stupid about not knowing who the mysterious travel planner is, just wait - you'll find out sooner or later! If anyone wants to guess, feel free to let me know who you think it is in a review... ;)  
>Anyway, enough talking: hope you enjoy this chapter, it's really just meant to be cute, so I hope you'll like it! :)<strong>

_**Chapter 7**_

Greg looked at Morgan, an apologetic look on his face. "First of all I wanna say I'm sorry if I made you feel bad by not saying anything sooner. I didn't want to hurt you of course, it's just that… well… I was terrified to tell you how I felt."

Morgan frowned. "Why? I thought you knew I felt the same!"

"Well, that's the thing: I wasn't," he confessed. "I mean, I noticed you were flirting with me every now and then, that you were always there for me when I was feeling down, that you remembered little details I once told you and that you would always sit down next to me in the breakroom, even when there was plenty of space throughout the room… I really did notice all those things, but I was just so scared that I was reading the signs wrong! That I just wanted to think you were flirting with me, because I liked you, while maybe for you it was just being nice… That you would just try to cheer me up because you wanted to be a good friend, things like that!"

For the first Morgan realized how insecure Greg really was. She had always known he could be a little shy at times, especially around her, but she had never realized before that he was really this insecure.

"Why didn't you just ask me?" she softly said. He shrugged his shoulders. "I was afraid it would make me look stupid… I mean, you don't normally ask a girl whether or not she was flirting with you… And then you started dating Hodges and you got all close with that guy from dayshift!"

Morgan raised her eyebrows. "Yeager? No way, honestly not! He was nice, okay, and we were able to work together, but I was no more interested in him than I was in the line 27 bus driver or the guy packing my groceries at the supermarket!"

To her relief Greg smiled for a moment.

"I swear, Greg, nothing ever happened between me and Yeager – or me and Hodges, for that matter!" she quickly added. Looking at him with her most sincere look she said: "You can trust me, I've never had any feelings for either of them. It's always been you, honestly! When we first met, I immediately liked you, but it wasn't until later – much later, I feel horrible about wasting so much time… It wasn't until later that I realized I liked you as more than a friend. I'd start picturing us going out on dates, me visiting your house, you visiting mine, going on vacation together… I never pictured us going to London together, though!"

Greg grinned as well at her confession. He then gently ran his hand down her face. "It's okay, I guess I wasn't exactly showing myself off as a possible perfect boyfriend when we first met! I still keep trying to forget about it!"

Morgan took his hand and squeezed it a little. "Don't, I thought it was cute! You did capture my attention with it straight away… All I could think about after that was you!"

Greg smiled shyly, a blush on his cheek. Morgan squeezed his hand again. "So when did you realize you wanted to be more than friends?"

"Almost immediately," he confessed, the blush still on his cheeks. "Although at first I just thought about us going out, nothing serious yet. It wasn't until you were in that hijacked helicopter that I realized how much I really cared about you and that it wasn't just a crush: I was really in love with you. When you pretended to go out with Hodges, I tried to forget you, but I just couldn't. You were always on my mind, I'd always be thinking: where would she be now? And what would she be doing right now? And when you were around I'd think: what can I do to get her to smile at me? To make her happy, to make her feel safe and warm and protected… And… And… I…"

He looked at the ground, not saying another word all of a sudden. Morgan softly shook his arm a little to get him to look at her. "What? What were you going to say?"

He still didn't say anything and he avoided looking at her. She leaned in a little closer and softly said: "You can tell me, Greg, you can tell me anything! I won't laugh, if that's what you're afraid of, I promise. I don't scare easily either, so please just tell me!"

He finally looked at her. Stuttering a little at first he said: "W-what I f-feel for you is… more than just a crush or having fallen in love with you… I… I… I really love you, Morgan!"

Judging by the scared look in his eyes she knew he was expecting her to freak out or at least move back on the bench. Instead, she wrapped both her arms around him and brought her face only inches away from his. "That's good to hear, because I really love you too!"

She gave him a quick kiss, but it was one filled with warmth and love. When they broke apart, she could see his eyes starting to shine and a huge smile appearing on his face. "Really? You… You love me too?"

She nodded, a loving smile on her face. "Yes, I do…"

All of a sudden the scared, shy and insecure Greg was gone. He jumped off the bench, pulled her in his arms and swung her around, making her laugh. She gladly responded to his kiss, feeling incredibly happy herself as well. He had finally told her he loved her – something she had kinda known for a while, but what she had needed to hear him say out loud. And now he finally had!

After a long hug and an even longer kiss they sat back down on the bench, close together, both staring at the water in front of them. No words were necessary, they were both just enjoying the moment.

Even though Morgan would have loved to stay there for much longer, she couldn't help but shiver a little after a while. Greg immediately pulled her even closer. "You getting cold?"

"Yeah, a little," she admitted. Greg looked up at the sky. "It's getting darker as well, it kinda looks like it's going to snow! Although I do see lights in the distance over there…"

"Oh, that must be from Winter Wonderland," Morgen said, remembering something she had read that morning. "It's a big Christmas-themed event, with a Christmas market and loads of rides, things like that. Do you wanna go check it out? Apparently there's food stalls as well, maybe they'll have some hot chocolate or hot coffee."

"That's sounds really great!" Greg said with a happy sigh, telling Morgan he was cold as well. Smiling, she took his hand. "Come on, let's go then!"

As they slowly walked hand in hand and close together it took them nearly half an hour to get to Winter Wonderland, so that when Greg spotted a drinks stall, he immediately bought them both a large hot chocolate. Both holding their cups tightly to warm up again they looked around the area. Like Morgan had said it was a Christmas themed event with loads of food stalls, games and rides. She stared at one of them: a large swinging arm with seats on both ends that were spinning.

"You know how I said before that I didn't scare easily?" she said to Greg. "Well, forcing me to go on that ride would definitely scare me!"

Greg gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, it's scaring me too! Just looking at it makes me feel nauseous!"

They checked out a few other rides, but since most of them were just as nauseating as the first one they were happy just walking hand in hand and checking out the stalls. When Morgan spotted a stall where they sold crêpes and she mentioned how much she loved them, Greg immediately bought both of them one, ignoring Morgan's protests that she was perfectly capable of buying one herself.

"Just let me be the gentleman for once!" he said, handing her a crêpe with chocolate. Morgan couldn't help but smile. He really was too sweet sometimes!

"Thank you," she softly said, giving him a quick kiss before she started eating her crêpe. While she was eating, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him, still feeling incredibly happy. She was in London with Greg who had told her that he loved her. How could this all get any better?

After they had finished their crêpes they tried out some of the games, listened to some live music and finally went on a ride: a children's rollercoaster with a car that looked like Santa's sleigh. They also visited Santa in the Santa land part of Winter Wonderland and took a walk through the Arctic Circle, a part of the event that had been transformed to look like the real Arctic Circle.

When they left the Arctic Circle they realized how much time they had been spending at Winter Wonderland: a clock told them it was getting late and they were both getting hungry. Morgan spotted a stall that sold Belgian waffles and before Greg could even get out his wallet, she had already paid for two.

"Consider this the starter, you can pay for the main course later, okay?" she said, handing him his waffle. He grinned for a moment. "Sure! But what about dessert?"

She gave him a slightly flirty look. "I think we can talk about that!"

Instead of turning bright red, what he would have done before when she made a suggestion like that, he simply nodded. "I'll remember that…"

Smiling and talking they returned to their hotel, where they finished off their dinner with some sandwiches in the hotel restaurant before going up to their room. With a happy sigh Morgan threw her backpack on her bed. She had loved everything about this day, but she was feeling tired now. She smiled when she felt two arms around her waist.

"I loved today," Greg whispered in her ear. She turned around in his arms. "Me too!"

She softly kissed him, putting a little more passion in it when he quickly responded. Slowly she pushed him towards his bed, only breaking their kiss once to whisper: "I did promise you dessert…"

He still responded to her kisses, but when she gently pushed him down onto his back, he looked up at her. "Do you think… we could take it slow? I don't wanna do anything we might regret later…"

She nodded, immediately understanding that he wanted their first time to be special. "Sure, no rush. But you still owe me dessert, just remember that!"

Smiling, he pulled her into his arms, resting her head on his chest. "I'll remember, I promise!"

For a while they just lay close together. Then Greg softly said: "You know… If you don't wanna cuddle up with Olaf tonight you can always cuddle up with me instead…"

With a smile she looked up at him. "I'd love that!"

She rested her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. She was planning on brushing her teeth and changing in a few minutes, but she suddenly felt so tired that she fell asleep, waking up again in the middle of the night. Next to her Greg was still fast asleep. Smiling, she pulled the covers around them and snuggled up to him a little more.

"I love you, Greg," she whispered before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys, another chapter for you! Thanks for the reviews on the last one - glad so many of you have no idea who the mysterious travel planner is! ;) There's a little clue in this chapter, but all should be revealed in the next, which will also be the last chapter of this story.  
><strong>**But for now: just enjoy this chapter, hope you like it! :)**

_**Chapter 8**_

When Morgan woke up again, it was morning. She slowly opened her eyes and immediately looked into Greg's. Smiling warmly at him she ran her hand down his cheek. "Hey… Good morning."

"Good morning," he whispered back. He gently removed a strand of hair from her face. "I wanna ask you something… hoping you won't think it sounds stupid…"

He looked so serious Morgan started to feel a little worried.

"Yeah, sure, ask me!" she nodded.

"I… I didn't dream yesterday, did I?" he softly asked. "I mean, I didn't imagine you saying you loved me, right?"

Relieved that his question wasn't anything bad she moved even closer to him, the warm smile back on her face. "No, you didn't dream or imagine it, I really did say it. I love you, Greg!"

To prove it she gave him a long, loving kiss to which he gladly responded. Still smiling, she rested her head on his chest after they had broken apart.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" she asked him. "We still have two more days in London and even though I would love to spend them here with you, I think it might not be the best way to spend our time here…"

Greg agreed with her. "It wouldn't be fair to our travel planner either… He did book these extra two days for us… Or do you think he assumed we needed those two extra days to tell each other about our feelings?"

She looked up at him. "Do you think that's why he booked this trip for us?"

Greg looked back at her. "Why do you think he booked it for us then?"

Morgan shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I haven't really thought about why. I'm just happy he did it!"

Of course Greg immediately agreed with her again.

"You didn't answer my question, though," Morgan softly said, running her finger down his chest a little teasingly. "What do you wanna do today?"

Greg grabbed her hand and brought it back up to his shoulder, making Morgan grin for a moment.

"Well, we could visit all the typical tourist places," Greg said. "You know, Buckingham Palace, Big Ben, the London Eye…"

"I read about Buckingham Palace yesterday, they don't do the big ceremonial changing of the guards every day during the winter season," Morgan remembered. "They do change the guards daily at the Horse Guards, not far from Buckingham Palace. I thought it was at eleven, maybe we can go there this morning?"

Greg nodded. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

"What time is it now?" Morgan wanted to know. Greg checked his watch. "A little past eight, we can easily make it!"

Of course that made both of them want to stay in bed longer - just lying close together and sharing a loving kiss every now and then - which meant that by the time they finally arrived at the Horse Guards it was nearly eleven o'clock already. In the distance they could see the first guards arriving on their horses.

"You know, we could have just decided to come here tomorrow instead," Morgan said, catching her breath. Greg shook his head. "I checked the weather report while you were in the shower, there's a ninety percent chance of snow tomorrow, they probably would have cancelled the whole thing."

"Snow?" Morgan repeated. Her eyes started to shine. "I'd love that!"

While people around them started taking photos of the guards on their horses getting closer Greg raised his eyebrows. "You? You'd love snow? You've lived in Vegas and LA your entire life, I bet you've never even seen a real snow flake!"

"Exactly," she smiled, taking his hand. "Just the idea of snow everywhere… It seems so romantic!"

"One day I'll tell you a story about when I visited some relatives in Norway, making you realize snow is everything but romantic!" Greg said to her. "It's cold, it's annoying, it blocks roads, it stops traffic…"

Morgan grinned at him. "You really are Mr. Romantic sometimes! Don't you see the benefits? You know, if it's cold we'll have to stay really close together to stay warm…"

She moved a little closer to him. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Alright, I'll give you that one. But you're going to have to come up with a whole lot more before you can convince me snow is romantic!"

"Let's hope it snows tomorrow then and I'll be glad to take the challenge," Morgan simply said with a smile. She gave Greg a quick kiss before turning her attention to the Horse Guards. A smile remained on her face the entire change because Greg kept his arms around her, making her feel warm and loved, like only he always could.

After the change – and after they had of course taken some photos with the guards at the front of the building – Greg led Morgan away from the Horse Guards. She gave him a few surprised looks… until she saw where he was leading her to: the Sherlock Holmes pub.

"I read about it in that London magazine when you were in the shower this morning," he confessed. Morgan shook her head. "So that's why you were studying the map when we were on the underground! I thought you just wanted to figure out how to get to Horse Guards!"

She walked up to the building and smiled. "It looks great!"

Greg checked his watch. "I know we had a late breakfast and that it's still kinda early, but how about having lunch here?"

Morgan didn't even answer his question as she knew he knew her answer. They went inside and looked around the pub, which was decorated with posters of book covers, movie posters and objects from movies. Upstairs Sherlock Holmes's living room had even been copied, with the minor change of a dining room having been placed next to it. They found a table to have lunch and spent over an hour there.

"I really love this," Morgan said after they had finished eating. She leaned in and kissed Greg on his cheek. "I take back what I said about you being Mr. Romantic, I think you really can be very romantic!"

"Well, I guess I deserved your comment, but… thanks for apologizing," Greg smiled at her. He put down some money to pay for their lunch and then looked at her. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, let's check out the rest of London!"

The rest of the day they used to visit the typical tourist places in the city: Buckingham palace, London Eye, Big Ben, Westminster Abbey and the Harrods store. They used their cellphones to take pictures of the buildings, but also of each other. They asked tourists around them to take photos of the two of them together, so that when they were back at home they'd always have the pictures as memories from their very first vacation together.

By the time they were back in their room, Morgan felt exhausted. She fell down on her bed, her arms stretched out above her head. Accidentally she touched the pillows, causing plush Olaf to fall onto her face.

"Hey, should I be worried over here?" Greg grinned. Grinning as well Morgan put Olaf on the nightstand. "You were the one who brought him into my life…"

"Oh, yeah…" Smiling Greg lay down on the bed next to her, gently running his hand down her face. "I had a great time today, Morgan… I really loved it!"

Morgan smiled back at him. "Me too! And we still have one more day tomorrow…"

Greg smiled again. "I can't wait!"

As soon as Morgan woke up the next morning she jumped out of bed, nearly pushing Greg out as well. She ran up to the window and pulled open the curtains, a disappointed look on her face almost immediately. "It didn't snow!"

Greg came up to the window as well and looked at the sky. "It looks like it still might… That ninety percent chance of snow was based on twenty-four hours and the day's not over yet…"

Morgan cheered up again. "That's true! Come on, get dressed, I wanna enjoy every minute of our last day in London!"

After breakfast they left the hotel, immediately noticing how much the temperature had dropped. Morgan shivered. "I think you're right about that chance of snow… It certainly feels like it's going to snow!"

Greg pulled her close. "Then you best stay close to me to stay warm!"

Morgan smiled at him. "Gladly!"

They had decided to visit Camden Market that morning, an area of London with market stalls and fun stores. They both really enjoyed seeing the decorated store fronts and the typical tourist souvenirs, but the temperature took away some of the fun. After nearly two hours Morgan said to Greg: "Greg, I'm sorry, but I'm really cold! Can we please go somewhere inside?"

He nodded, barely able to speak as his face felt all frozen. "Let's go back to the main streets."

They ended up spending most of their afternoon in the stores on Oxford and Regent Street, enjoying the huge toy store Hamley's the most. They both bought some souvenirs and Morgan got her father a little something as well. With all of their souvenirs they returned to their hotel room and left it again to have dinner in the hotel restaurant.

"Our last dinner in London," Greg said, sounding a little sad. Morgan immediately took his hand. "But definitely not our last dinner together! As soon as we're back in Vegas you can come over to my place one night and I'll make you dinner!"

Greg smiled at her. "I'd like that! But how do you see… well, you know: 'us' when we're back in Vegas?"

Morgan shrugged her shoulders. "Simple: we work together as always, but when we're not at work I was kinda hoping we could spend as much time together as possible. At your place, at my place, going to a movie or so… Just like any other normal couple…"

Greg grinned for a moment. "A 'normal' couple? You do realize that with our work we'll never be able to be a normal couple?"

Morgan grinned as well. "That's true!"

They returned to their room soon after that where Morgan let out a deep sigh. "I guess it's time to start packing!"

She started to gather all of her unpacked things and placed them neatly in her suitcase. Greg simply gathered everything and threw it in, only checking to see if he was still able to close it. Morgan shook her head. "I can't believe it… You're such a messy packer and you manage to fit everything in, while I try to be neat and I can barely fit half of everything in! I didn't buy that much, did I?"

But after a while she still managed to put everything in her suitcase, leaving a little bit of room for her last minute things. She grabbed her cellphone and opened her alarm app. "The taxi is picking us up at eight, right? What time do you want me to set the alarm? Six thirty, seven? Greg?"

She looked up when he didn't respond and noticed he was looking out the window.

"What is it?" she asked him. She got up and walked up to him. Letting out a happy sigh she stared at the street. It had started to snow!

"It's so beautiful!" she whispered. Greg gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're so beautiful…"

He pulled her a little closer and slowly kissed her. It was a kiss full of love and passion, telling Morgan he wanted more.

"You sure?" she whispered. He nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. I think now is the perfect time for dessert…"

Smiling she leaned in for another kiss. She allowed him to lead her over to the bed and softly push her down on it. With every kiss, every movement and every touch she could feel how much he loved her. From the corner of her eyes she could see the snowflakes falling down. Giving herself over to Greg she knew this would always be one of the most romantic and special moments in her life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys, the last chapter of this story! Thanks so much to everyone who left reviews, followed this story and/or added it to their favorites. I can never say enough how much I love that! :D  
><strong>**So, in this last chapter you'll finally find out who the mysterious travel planner is... and I'm actually quite happy only one of you guessed it right! Well done, Kayla! ;)  
>Enough talking now - enjoy this last chapter! :)<strong>

_**Chapter 9**_

Morgan woke up with mixed feelings that morning. She of course felt happy about last night and waking up in Greg's arms, but she also felt sad about having to go home again. Maybe it was just the first rush of being in love, but she already couldn't imagine waking up without Greg and not spending every minute with him.

"Hey…"

She turned her head and smiled at Greg. "Hey…"

"What were you thinking about?" he softly asked her. She ran her hand through his hair. "That maybe we should just not go to the airport… Just stay here, no going back home…"

"Well, if it's still snowing you might get your wish," Greg said. He sat up and pulled the curtains open. With a disappointed look on his face he turned to Morgan. "Sorry… There's still snow, but the roads are clear, so there shouldn't be any trouble at the airport…"

With a sigh Morgan sat up, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder. "I guess we'll have to face the truth then: we're going home to today…"

Greg gave her a surprised look when he heard the seriousness in her voice, but when he noticed she was just being overdramatic on purpose he smiled along with her. He pulled her a little closer and gave her a quick kiss before he said: "I know that when we get back to Vegas we'll both have to go to our own place, unpack and all and then go to work, but… how about after shift you come over to my place?"

A smile immediately appeared on Morgan's face. Instead of just saying 'yes' she leaned in and kissed him.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Greg whispered back to her. Smiling, they kissed again before they both realized it was time to start moving. Even though they both would have loved to stay in London for another couple of days, they both knew they couldn't and that they should be grateful they had been able to spend the past few days together. They both owed a certain someone back in Las Vegas a huge thank you!

After taking turns showering, having breakfast in the hotel for the last time and packing the last few things they waited in the hotel lobby for the taxi which would take them to the airport. The ride to the airport was without any delays, so they had wait for over three hours at the airport before their flight left. By the time boarding began Morgan already felt tired and as soon as the plane had left London Heathrow Airport she fell asleep, her head on Greg's shoulder. He immediately pulled her close and closed his eyes as well, not waking up until right before they landed at the Las Vegas International Airport.

"Wow," Morgan said when they exited the airport. "With this temperature it's hard to believe we saw snow this morning!"

"Yeah…"

She turned around as she heard the sad tone in Greg's voice.

"Hey," she said, gently squeezing his hand. "I'm gonna see you in just a couple of hours again!"

"I know," he said, already smiling again. "It's just that… Being here means our surprise trip is really over… You know, our first vacation together…"

Morgan smiled at him. "Maybe we can start planning our second one very soon… Although it'll probably be like a one day camping trip in our own backyard, because I don't see how we're gonna get days off together again any time soon!"

Greg grinned. "Well, you never know!"

He then gave her a tight hug and a long kiss.

"I'll come and pick you up before shift tonight," he whispered in her ear. "I love you, Morgan!"

"I love you too," she whispered back to him. She gave him another kiss, and then two more, before she took a small step back. "I'll see you tonight then!"

"See you tonight…" Greg picked up his suitcase, smiled warmly at her and then turned around. Morgan let out a sigh before turning around as well. Their London trip was really over now…

Like he had promised, Greg picked her up before shift that night. Morgan greeted him with a long, loving kiss.

"I missed you," she softly said to him. She knew she sounded like a teenage girl now, but she couldn't help it.

"I missed you too," he whispered before kissing her back. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go," she smiled.

As soon as they had left the car at the CSI parking lot Morgan held out her hand to Greg. Smiling, he took it and they walked into the building holding hands. Near the breakroom they spotted Russell, Ecklie, Nick and Hodges talking.

"There he is," Morgan whispered to Greg. Before Greg could say something, Finn appeared out of nowhere. "Hey, you guys are… back…"

She suddenly noticed them holding hands. A huge smile appeared on her face. "Ah, I see… I take it you had fun in London?"

"Are they back?" Sara's voice came from the breakroom. A second later she appeared next to Finn. "Hey, you're… back…"

She stared at their hands. From the corner of her eyes Morgan saw the four men had noticed them as well. Hodges said something to Nick, after which he disappeared into his lab.

"Come on," Morgan said to Greg. Still holding his hand she walked up to Russell, her father and Nick. Her father greeted her with a hug. "Welcome back! How was London?"

"Really great," Morgan smiled. "Thanks for giving us our days off together."

Her father nodded. "No problem, you deserved it. Both of you! I believe they haven't been a total waste…"

A little shyly Morgan smiled, taking Greg's hand again. "No, they haven't been…"

"You don't have to worry, Sir, we'll keep our relationship around here strictly professional, you won't even…" Greg started, sounding nervous all of a sudden. Ecklie quickly stopped him by holding up his hands. "Greg, it's fine, I'm okay with you two dating. Both as Sheriff and as Morgan's father!"

Morgan could feel Greg relaxing. Smiling, she turned to Russell and Nick, who were both eager to welcome them back as well.

"That must have been a real surprise for you," Nick said. "I think you owe someone a really big thank you!"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, we do. So if you don't mind we'd like to do that first!"

She walked past Nick and Russell into Hodges's Trace Lab, closely followed by Greg. He closed the door behind him, making Hodges raise his eyebrows. "What's going on?"

Morgan smiled at him. "It's okay, Hodges, we know it was you who booked this trip to London for us. We're just here to say 'thank you'."

"I… Eh… What… How… I…" Hodges stuttered. When both Morgan and Greg kept looking at him, he sighed. "Okay, it was me. But how did you figure it out?"

"Well, whoever booked this trip for us overheard our conversation," Morgan explained to him. "And not just one or two sentences, but he had to have been listening in for quite a while. And around here there's only two people who are guilty of listening in for a long time: you and Henry. Since Henry would never do something like this, it was kinda obvious it had to be you."

Hodges made a sound that meant he couldn't argue with that.

"I think it's amazing, Hodges, really great!" Greg said. "But why did you do it? I mean, the flight, the hotel, the taxi, the tickets for the Sherlock Holmes museum, the Travel cards… It must have cost you quite a bit!"

"Don't worry about the money, I can easily miss it," Hodges told him. "My grandma still believes I can't survive on what I make here, so she sends me a huge check every month. Sweet, but I really don't need it. I was happy to spend it on you!"

"Why?" Morgan wanted to know. "It's a really sweet and amazing thing to do, but why did you do it?"

Hodges shuffled a little with his feet before he softly said: "Well, I consider you my friends… I don't have a lot of friends, most people don't even like talking to me! I guess you sometimes don't either, but you're still both nicer to me than anyone else. I just wanted to do this for you as I really see you as friends and friends do things for each other, right?"

A little insecure he looked up at Morgan. She smiled at him. "Right…"

She decided not to say most friends didn't usually book trips to a foreign country for each other. Instead, she gave Hodges a friendly hug. "Thank you so, so much, Hodges, this really is the most amazing thing you've ever done! I can't wait to tell everyone else it was you who arranged our trip!"

"Oh, maybe you shouldn't…" Hodges protested, but Morgan shook her head. "Of course we should, didn't you hear me say it's the most amazing thing you ever did? Come on, we'll go tell them right now!"

"Actually… can you give me and Greg a minute?" Hodges asked, a little insecure all of a sudden again. Morgan shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, sure!"

She left the Trace lab, closing the door behind her.

Inside the Trace lab Hodges looked at Greg. "I also booked this trip for you hoping you would realize there's nothing going on between me and Morgan. I know you believed that for a while as people around here were talking about it, but it's not true, I swear! I know how much she loves you and that you love her as well… and I was hoping you might tell each other when you were together in a place where the rest of the team couldn't get involved… I had been thinking about that for a while and then I heard you talking about London, so I decided to arrange that trip for you. But I swear: Morgan's a really good friend, maybe I even consider her my best friend, but nothing more, honestly!"

He gave Greg such a desperate look it almost made Greg smile.

"It's okay, Hodges, I know," he nodded, trying to remain serious. "Morgan and I did talk in London and… well, you got what you were hoping for," he added, a little shy. Hodges smiled happily. "Good!"

Greg smiled as well. "Thank you so much, Hodges, even though 'thank you' is not even nearly enough! We really had the most amazing time thanks to you!"

"Well, you're welcome," Hodges said with a little smile. "And I'm glad you did!"

Greg smiled at him again before nodding with his head towards the door. "Come on, let's go tell the rest!"

They left the Trace lab and joined Morgan, who had been waiting down the hall. Together, they walked over to the breakroom. Nick immediately raised his eyebrows. "_Hodges_ booked your London trip?"

Morgan and Greg could both tell he was the last person everyone had expected, except for Russell and Ecklie, who had known.

"Hodges, that's so sweet!" Finn called out.

"Yeah, it is," Sara said, sounding a little surprised. Nick shook his head. "Can't believe we didn't suspect you… Did you two know it was him?"

He looked at Morgan and Greg now.

"We figured it out," Morgan admitted. "Although it did take someone to steal the Hound of the Baskervilles until we figured it out…"

She and Greg started laughing when they saw the surprised faces of everyone else in the room.

"Okay, now we need to know more!" Finn said. "And please don't skip any details!"

"There's not a lot of details to give: I love Greg, he loves me and we finally told each other," Morgan simply said, smiling at Greg when he wrapped an arm around her. Of course everyone immediately protested – they wanted to know more!

"Alright, calm down, we'll tell you… a little more," Greg said. Finn made a face, but only for a second as she understood they didn't want to share certain things. She leaned back in her chair and started listening to Greg, who began to explain how everything had all started in the breakroom only a week ago.


End file.
